Damien Grundy
Damien Grundy (born September 1) is an American professional wrestler. He can be seen working readily throughout the California promotions including All Pro Wrestling, Vendetta Pro Wrestling and the Sacramento Wrestling Federation. Career All Pro Wrestling (2011-2013) Grundy trained and graduated from APW Boot Camp, debuting in 2011. He first wrestled on August 6, at APW Gym Wars, losing to Dylan Drake by disqualification. This loss was evened out by a second consecutive match on that date, winning against Brian Tyler. During the September 3 edition of APW Gym Wars, Grundy teamed with Perry Von Vicious defeat Dylan Drake & Mr. Wrestling IV. On December 3, at APW Gym Wars - Kristmas Kaos 2011, Grundy picked up a win over Sir Samurai. During the April 14, 2012 edition of APW Gym Wars, Grundy teamed with Perry Von Vicious in a losing tag match against Adam Thornstowe and Dylan Drake. On May 5, during the APW Gym Wars - Young Lions Cup 2012 tournament, Grundy lost to J.R. Kratos in a Quarter Final match. He later teamed with Kratos to defeat Brian Tannen and Joe DeSoul during the tournament first round. During the June 16 edition of APW Gym Wars, Grundy and Perry Von Vicious wrestled Boyce LeGrande and Will Rood, resulting in a double disqualification. Grundy captured his first title during August 11 edition of APW Gym Wars, defeating Rik Luxury for APW Worldwide Internet Championship. Later on that same date, Grundy lost to Will Rood by disqualification, however no titles were on the line. At APW Hardcore 100 Event, held on September 1, Grundy beat Joe DeSoul. Returning on January 5, 2013 to appear for the January edition of APW Gym Wars, Grundy joined a 30-person Pick The Winner Rumble Rules match, won by Adam Thornstowe. During following month on February 2, at APW Hardcore 100 Event, Grundy teamed with Mustafa Saed in a losing tag match against Boyce LeGrande and Tyson Thompson. On March 9, at APW Hardcore 100 Event. Grundy avenged his tag team lost to Tyson Thompson, defeating him in singles competition. On April 6, at APW Birthday Bash, Grundy joined Theall Stars stables, teaming with Levi Shapiro in a losing tag match against The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent). During the April 13 edition of APW Hardcore 100 Event, Grundy & Mustafa Saed earned a measure of payback, winning a tag match against Boyce LeGrande and Tyson Thompson. During the June 1 edition of APW Gym Wars Grundy defeated Boyce LeGrande in singles action. Grundy went on to wrestle as part of another teamed called '' Pretty Black And Jakked'', joining forces with Will Rood to pick up a victory in tag team action against Dominik Simon & Nathan Brick during the July 27 edition of APW. Three months later, Grundy returned to wrestle with Will Rood in a winning tag match against Dominik Simon and Sione Finau on October 5, at APW One Scary Night. With Will Rood, Grundy finished out his APW 2013 year with a defeat at APW Roland Alexander Memorial Show, losing to The Westside Playaz 2000 (Boyce LeGrande & Robert Thompson) on November 8. Sacramento Wrestling Federation (2011-2012) On September 23, at SWF September 2 Remember, Grundy joined The Hustler, to form a teamed called The Cold Cash Crew to defeat The Playboy Buddies (Antonio Rivera & Levi Shapiro). On May 18, 2012, at SWF Pro Wrestling For Patriots, Grundy defeated Shoop Shellhammer. Vendetta Pro Wrestling (2012-Present) During the May 19 edition of Vendetta Pro , Grundy joined a nine-man battle royal against Clay Tawzer, Billy Blade, E-Rock & Julian Cash and Kevin Divine, Matt Sparks, Ricky Ruffin and Wil Da Beast won by Tawzer. On June 23, at Vendetta Pro Summer Sizzle 2012, Damien Grundy teamed with Parental Discretion (Mario Banks, Mike Menace & Sam Knight) in a winning tag match against defeat Clay Tawzer, Julian Cash, Matt Sparks & Ricky Ruffin. On October 20, at Vendetta Pro/APW Terror Dome 2012, Grundy faced JR Kratos in a match that ended in a double count-out. On October 27, at Vendetta Pro Terror Rising 2012, in a ten-man tag team match, Grundy joined Team Parental Discretion (Judah Mathew, Kevin Divine, Mario Banks and Mike Menace) to defeat Team Creepshow (Clay Tawzer, Jayson Cash, JD Horror, Ricky Ruffin and Sledge). On January 25, 2013, at Vendetta Pro Reflexion 2013, Grundy joined a ten-man battle royal won by Rik Luxury. At Vendetta Pro Shamrock Slam 2013, on March 2, Grundy lost to Clay Tawzer by disqualification. At Vendetta Pro Summer Sizzle Tour 2013, on June 8, Grundy defeated Kayon. On June 26, Grundy picked up a victory over Marcus Lewis at Vendetta Pro Immortal Fear 2013. He lost to Eric Watts on June 30 at Vendetta Pro Summer Sizzle Tour 2013. On July 20, at Vendetta Pro Underground, Grundy defeated Technismo. During the August 24 edition of Vendetta Pro Underground, Grundy joined Will Rood to defeat Los Dos Technismos (Technismo Azul & Technismo Verde). A year later on January 18, 2014, at Vendetta Pro Reflexion, Grundy defeated Cameron Jones. On May 16, at Vendetta Pro Melee Tour 2014, Grundy lost to Clay Tawzer. Wrestling For Charity (2013) On July 13, at WFC Stopehouse Summer Brawl, Grundy joined Kimo to in a losing tag team match against El Chupacabra and Gangrel. Fighting Spirit Pro (2013-Present) On September 6, 2013, Grundy competed against Brian Cage for the vacant FSP World Championship, won by Brian Cage. Next, on October 11, Grundy defeated Drake Younger. On November 15, at FSP Brawl For It All, Grundy teamed with Sione Finau in a losing tag match against The Channel Surfers (Ace Davis & Tomas D. Ortiz). On the January 17 edition of FSP, Grundy teamed with Sione Finau in a losing effort for the vacant FSP Tag Team Championships, in a four-team fatal four-way match won by The Channel Surfers. On February 21, at FSP X Marks The Spot, Grundy won a two-on-one handicap match Christian Saint and Scoot Robertson. In wrestling *'Signature Moves' :*Sit Out Powerbomb *'Nicknames' :*''"The Gift"'' :*''"Destroyer of Man"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Pretty Black And Jakked with Will Rood :*The Cold Cash Crew with The Hustler :*The All Stars with Levi Shapiro, Perry Von Vicious, Matthew Theall, Buddy Royal, Alexander G. Bernard, Larry Blackwell, Billy Blade Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :* APW Worldwide Internet Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:2011 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers